In pursuit of the highest level of service performance and user experience, companies around the world are engaging in digital transformation by enhancing investments in digital technology and information technology (IT) services. By leveraging the global system of interconnected computer networks afforded by the Internet and the World Wide Web, companies are able to provide ever increasing web services to their clients. The web services may be provided by a web application which uses multiple services and applications to handle a given transaction. The applications may be distributed over several interconnected machines, such as servers, making the topology of the machines that provide the service more difficult to track and monitor.